User blog:BoltBlizard/If IaLR was a Board Game
Ah ha! I can finally break out my secret weapon! Good day, every wikian here! Bolt is back, and boy does it feel awesome to be back! Welcome to my latest blog - "If IaLR was a Board Game"! The premise is simple - taking some characters and mixing them into a board game, yes? That much is true. Now, I've once talked about this before, but nobody else has talked about it. Until now... Ha! Here's what I've got! Inspiration is from: *Dokapon Kingdom - For some very specific event ideas you will see below. *Mario Party series - Different types of spaces. *RPG series - As a whole. For the combat! Space types OK, so if you've played Mario Party - you must be familiar with the different spaces, right? Red, blue, happening - etc. This takes some specific concepts. In a similar sense to Dokapon Kingdom as well - boy there is a lot of them. *Normal space - Either a monster battle starts or a random event occurs. 20% chance for events. *Chest spaces - Depending on what kind, these give items, money, or curses... It could be good, or it could be bad! Hope your timing is good to stop the wheel of choices! **Red - Dangerous space! These can kill you outright, steal your money, lower your stats, or just steal items. **Gold - You WANT to land on these. They give money, special items, maybe heal you - just good stuff! **Silver - Only holds special items for the area you find them in. Good luck getting what you want. **Item - A generic, random item. Usually pretty weak. **Magic - Uh, guess? **Weapon - ^^^ *Building spaces - Hey, you know shops? Landing on some spaces can allow you to enter the building before you! Shops, key locations, etc. There are more spaces, but some are specific. Eventss *Thief! - Want to steal stuff? Just fork over some money, say what you want, and hope it works! What you get is random from what category you picked, but it can fail. One catch. Money is taken in advance. When it's gone, it's gone. *Abduction - You lose your next turn. On said next turn, your stats will either decrease by 1 or 2, or the opposite. *Cursed Magic - You gain one of 4 dangerous items. Which one you get is random, and they cannot be thrown away... Fun times! **Chomper - Eats all your items, one at a time! **Death's Letter - In 5 turns, the one who holds this dies. **Void Wisp - Ultimate power is available... You just need to lose everything you've got, and for 10 turns, it's yours. **Nitro Crate - You get hit, this thing may blow up... If it blows up, it's an instant kill! *Despicable Healing - Status effects are cured, but it costs a lot of money... And it happens even if there's no status effects! AKA - the player in this event loses money. *Blacksmith - Give them money, they will make a specified piece of equipment for you! Paid in advance - might not work. *Errand Run - You get a special item to be delivered to a specific location. Get there quick - huge awards await you - the quicker, the better! *Merchant - Basically - a shop with legs! Some rarer items may be found via this merchant, too! Gotta get 'em while you can! *Hired Agent - Want someone hunted down, but don't wanna risk your own death? Fork over some money to this agent, and they will spend 5 turns hunting them down to kill your target! Though, you don't get any other benefits from it. Characters for events Any characters that fill these descriptions can take the open roles. I'll supply descriptions for each open event role. I'll even list down the characters on said role - and who they are owned by! You can only put 1 of your characters here. Oh, by the way - include quotes! *Thief! - Someone dedicated to what they do, for specific reasons. (Taken by Mysterion - ) **"You! Yes, you. I've got a deal for you. I'm on the edge of life, and I've got an exchange to help us both. You give me (insert money amount here), I'll swipe someone's goods for you. What do you say?" - Mysterion, when the event is triggered. **"OK, you want me to steal (insert item here) from (insert target here)?" - Mysterion, asking for confirmation. **"I am back from my minor walk. I bring one (insert stolen item here) - from them, to you." - Mysterion, succeeding to steal an item. **"I am back from my minor walk. I'm afraid to say I come back empty handed. My apologies. Goodbye." - Mysterion, failing to steal an item - thus shooting himself in the head. **"No?! What do you mean 'No'?! ...Very well. Maybe next time." - Mysterion, when the offer to steal an item is refused. *Abduction - A villain who takes frequent prisoners. *Cursed Magic - Anyone who uses dark and evil magic. (Taken by Infinite - ) **"Ahh... Another ant to crush... You were unlucky to cross my path. I will teach you fear, then pain... But how? Hmm... Ah, of course" ~Infinite, when he encounters a player. **"I'll be sparing, and at least free you of the wait on your shoulders... This Chomper will chew away at every last one of your items each turn. How bittersweet... Hehehahahahahehaha! Farewell, weakling..." ~Infinite, cursing the player with a Chomper. **"How about this? In just five short turns, I'll leave a letter at death's door about you. Unless you can get rid of the letter, you'll never survive this! Hehehahahahahehaha! Farewell, weakling..."~Infinite, cursing the player with Death's Letter. **"You know what? I'm feeling generous. I'll give you an opportunity to join my side. This Void Wisp will give you ultimate power in ten turns... But only if you drop everything. All other items, your money, and any boosts you may have. You'll just have to decide if it's worth it. Hehehahahahahehaha! Farewell, weakling..." ~Infinite, cursing the player with a Void Wisp. **"Now, this item? It may look like any regular green box... But that isn't the case! It's a Nitro Crate. If you aren't gentle with it... Well, you'll be smashed into (color) jelly... Any Bandicoot would be sure to tell you! Hehehahahahahehaha! Farewell, weakling..." ~Infinite, cursing the player with a Nitro Crate. *Blacksmith - Anyone experienced in creating things. *Errand Run - Anyone aligned to good - and frequently busy. *Merchant - Someone with way too many items on their hands. As in, tools wise. Quantity. *Hired Agent - Someone from another dimension and/or in some kind of organisation, legally. Category:Blog posts